Our Lives
by StandUpToCancer
Summary: just a oneshot...becaause I don't like chapters right now...bad summary, JUST READ, I promise you'll like it. R


"Damn" the DJ cursed, flipping off his cell phone, "I mean darn" he said louder, eyeing Rory nervously. The five year old was as engrossed in her book, and hadn't even looked up. She was a cute little girl. Her eyes were a shocking blue that matched her simple dress. Her long dark hair was tied back in a slightly messy bun. She wore no shoes, but socks, and had a small purse to put her book and reading light in.

"What's the problem?" one of the maids asked, setting glasses on the tables faster and better than any of the others.

"My dancer cancelled at the last minute, and I can't find another so close to the party." He explained gloomily, setting up his musical selections. "The family had wanted two, but I could only offer one, and now she's gone."

"I could help" the maid offered as she grabbed some more glasses, "I'm a great dancer."

"Wouldn't your boss mind?" he asked, now giving her his full attention. She looked eighteen, though he could tell she was at least two years older than that. She was thin and pretty, and seemed outgoing enough. As she placed the glasses she twirled or made up dance moves, so maybe it could work.

"It's not a problem, I'm the favorite" she told him, "plus, I've already done more than my fair share." He noticed that the other maids were glaring at her behind her back. "I see you Maddie" she screamed. A blonde maid looked away bashfully.

"Can you get home in back in…" he checked his watch, "twenty minutes?"

"Yeah, I can get back in five."

"Alright, put on something noticeable that you can dance in" she darted away, as an afterthought, he added, "that's appropriate." Now he turned to the little girl. She looked a lot like his new dancer. They both had blue eyes and dark hair. The little one's skin was slightly lighter, and her face was a slightly different shape, but they basically looked the same. It was odd that sisters would be so far apart in age, at least fourteen years. "Who's taking care of you?" he asked, kneeling to her level.

Instantly, she shrank back, dropping her book. She didn't want to talk to this stranger, "my mommy" she whimpered, pulling her knees towards herself.

"Where is your mommy?" he asked, backing away from her to show he ment no harm.

"She just left" the girl answered. Just left? Then was… "was that your mom?" he asked.

"Yes" she answered, "that's my mommy."

"Can you tell me your name sweetie?" he asked, standing up.

"Rory" she whispered, relaxing a little.

"Rory, do you want to help me set up until your mommy gets back?" he asked, offering his hand towards her.

"I'd like to read my book." She answered, picking up the paperback, "it's due tomorrow."

"Alright. Just ask me if you need anything, okay?"

" 'Kay" she answered, flipping back to her page. Within five minutes the maid returned. The maid's outfit had bagged on her frame, but this one didn't. The sweat pants were slightly stretchy and had sparkles on the stripe down the side. Her shirt was slightly too long, but was ment to be that way. Sparkles criss-crossed as the material flashed in the lights. Her curls were up in a ponytail, but they still reached down her lower back. As she crossed the dance floor she tied it expertly into a messy bun.

"Hey sweets" she cooed, walking over to her daughter. "How's the book?"

"Mhhh" the girl answered, not looking up.

The maid covered the pages with her hands, "Mommy's going ot be dancing to day, okay?" she asked. Rory nodded, "when you want to eat, just tell me. You can come and dance too, if you want. Okay?"

"Yeah"

"Alright, back to book world" she sighed, lifting her hands as she stood.

"Alright," the DJ began, "first things first, what's your name?"

"Lorelai" she answered, "Lorelai Gilmore."

"Alright Lorelai, have you ever been to one of these party's before?" he asked, not thinking she had.

"Any kind of party you can name, I've been to it." She answered, "but judging by the look of things, this is a bar mitzvah."

"Bat" he corrected, "for a girl named Sophie. They want to get everybody on the dance floor." He began to explain how they wanted the party to go. She listened, leaning on his table with her elbows as he talked. Occasionally she would nod, but was otherwise silent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Y-M-C-A!" she screamed, bouncing around with the crowd, but following the DJ's moves, "Y-M-C-A!" beside her, Rory bounced, trying to copy her mother's moves. She could barley manage the lettering. Luckily, the moves were easy to handle, even for a kindergartener.

"Young man, are you listenin' to me" Coming to the front of the crowd was a young man, about twenty. His brown hair was ruffled as he smiled. At the sight of him, Lorelai back away, towards the table. "Daddy!" Rory screamed, running toward him.

"Hey sunshine" he greeted; swing her around as he picked her up, "fancy seeing you here."

"Fancy that" Lorelai growled, bopping convincingly to the music while she focused on Chris. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm friends of the Green's" he answered, "family friend thing, you know how are families are."

"I didn't think you still had obligation family things at twenty one."

"Neither did I." he shrugged, "Luckily you got out of them"

"Can we not talk about that right now?" she asked, "I have a job."

"Fine" he walked away, dancing with Rory into the crowd.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And we'd like to welcome all fathers and daughter onto the dance floor" the DJ called turning up the volume on an old song Lorelai loved. Grabbing a chair she sat back and watched. At least a dozen couples filled the dance floor, all the men close to or over forty, all the girls under sixteen, except for one couple. Rory leaned against her father, half-asleep as he stepped gently from one foot to another. They weaved in and out of view, in and out of other couples. She really did look like him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey there sleepy" Chris whispered, shaking Lorelai's shoulder. Her back was stiff. She was in a dark room. Was she back in time? Still sixteen? "Great party" no. Reality check, she was twenty-one. Legal drinking age, employee of the Independence Inn, and Rory Gilmore's mother.

"It was" she agreed, slipping off the chair to sit on the floor and gather her things that had fallen. "Where's Rory?"

"In my arms" he answered. Now she saw it. The little angel face was turned into her father's chest as she slept peacefully. It was hours past her bed time, and she wasn't a night owl.

"Let's go" she whispered, slipping on her shoes. Together they walked through the kitchen, then across the lawn to the tool shed.

"This is where you live?" Chris asked accusingly, "your raising our daughter in a shed?"

"It's a nice shed" Lorelai defended, dropping her back pack by the door. "Our beds over there, put her by the wall" she instructed, pointing towards the fluffy lump.

"Lorelai I thought you were taking care of her!" he hissed, placing Rory on the bed.

"I'm doing the best I can. Don't you think I know she deserves better? She deserves a palace, but I can't realy afford that."

"I know you can't afford a palace, but an actual home might be nice" he shot, gently pulling off his daughter's shoes.

"This si nice." She shot back, "we're friends with the owner, rent comes out of my pay, and we get any meals we eat here free. She's allowed to drop by all the parties that I help at, it's a great place and she loves it."

"She's also love a home."

"This might not be a house, but it is a home" she spat.

"Let me take her home" he offered.

"No"

"But-"

"Chris, you do not do this. You do not refuse to be a part of our lives, and then complain about how we run our lives. This isn't your decision to make, it's mine. I found a good home close to her school. This whole town is like one big family, and I've never had a real family. It's so nice that everywhere I go, I am loved. Can't you just but out?"

"Fine" he sighed, "I'm staying at the Inn over night, I'll drop by in the morning."

"I'm working in the morning."

"Then I promise to say good bye before I leave." Quietly, he closed the door. The silence sank in on Lorelai. She did want to give Rory a palace. She deserved, more than any other kid. Sometimes the hours were long, or the people were mean, but the little girl made everything worth it.


End file.
